Crystal Snow
by TheChiggyPen07
Summary: It was beautiful. Like sugar. Like cotton. Like the stars. Like her. This beauty reminded him vehemently of her. Yet, she compared to it seemed much more lovely. Much more beautiful. Much more... alive.


Hello! This is a request from InTheLight1396! Hope ya likey!

Disclaimer: Resa and Savy belong to InTheLight. Bionicle belongs to Lego.

* * *

Ice blue orbs looked out and over the railing, past the vast ocean, and at the small island they would be docking at. Nuju had to admit, he was a bit excited; but he'd never admit that out loud of course. Never. On this small boat of theirs were his teammates, his four brothers and one sister.

The leader, Vakama, who had a lacking of self confidence even if he controlled the wild flames themselves. The clown, Matau, who joked off even in the most times of peril. The librarian, Whenua, who had no idea of his own strength which was able to rival that of a bull elephant. The rough one, Onewa, who could be so sarcastic at times. Himself? He was the snowman, able to control the sub-zero temperatures with a thought.

His sister was the peace-keeper, Nokama, who could be calm yet as violent as a raging storm. Yes, an odd bunch they were, but what made them even odder was the two passengers they had along with them. Resa and Savy. Sister and sister. Eldest and youngest. Both humans. A strange species, yes, but they seemed sentient and harmless enough. Also kind enough, although Nuju had his own doubts about the older one, Resa.

Who in fact was standing next to him currently, leaning her elbows on the hard iron rail. Right now, hazel eyes swept over the ocean, narrowing slightly as the owner of those eyes watched the small island grow bigger and bigger as they came closer and closer.

From who knows where, a joyous, upbeat shout was heard. Matau. "Whoo hoo! We're almost present-there!" A girl like laugh followed after and Nuju saw Resa smirk. It was Savy, who had grown onto Matau. Both were so much alike… Nuju sighed and rubbed the side of his mask, feeling a small headache coming on.

He knew what was going to happen next indefinitely… Matau burst out onto the deck, a giant grin on his green Mahiki. "Ice-Butt! We're almost present-there! Happy-cheer!" Savy bounced in behind the seven foot Toa, a large goofy grin on her face. Big enough to rival that of Matau's.

Savy ran up and grasped her sister in a giant bear hug, saying in a light hearted tone, "Resa! We're almost there! Aren't you excited?" Resa smirked lightly and hugged her sister back, shoulder length brown hair breezing back slightly to reveal a pretty tan.

Savy laughed and both glanced over to see Matau trying to mimic Savy, but failing miserably as Nuju pulls his arm behind his back.

"Try to hug me, and you're dead."

Matau swallowed and laughed nervously as he said, "Right…" Pulling away swiftly, he grabbed a laughing Savy's wrist and ran off, shouting, "C'mon Savy-friend! Before Ice-Butt kills us!"

Nuju huffed and crossed snow white arms over a nicely toned snowy chest. Resa sighed and turned, gazing back out at the island. It had gotten closer now. Not much longer before they'd reach the island. Both beings' heads snapped up when there was a loud whoop, then a green blur jumped from the top of the ship and stretched into a diving position.

It was, indeed, Matau, being stupid again. Nuju saw what he was aiming for. The water. He calculated his goofy brother's trajectory and noticed he wasn't going to make the water but the…

Matau's front half sunk deep into the beach sand, making him sink until his waist. Matau's legs thrashed about, muffled cries coming from the unfortunate Air Toa. The other Toa, all but Nuju and Matau, began laughing, calling to Matau. Nuju let the ghost of a smirk across his mouth, otherwise stayed sharp and alert.

Resa smirked as well, resting her cheek against her right knuckles. Right there, in that position, the sunlight caught her hair perfectly and made her shimmer. Nuju stared a moment, ice blue eyes blinking in a confused manner, then shook his head, turning back to the struggling Air Toa.

Onewa and Whenua jumped from the boat and onto the beach, laughing their masks off as they tried to calm Matau's thrashing emerald legs. Once they settled, both grabbed one and began pulling up. Savy fell on her butt, clutching her stomach and laughing. The craft came to a stop and lurched slightly as anchor dropped.

Nokama was the next to get off, jumping down onto the beach with the grace of a ballerina. Vakama, who had been steering, leaped over the rail and onto the beach also. Both walked over and watched in amusement as Matau only lifted about an inch.

"Lay off the sweets, Airhead!" Onewa exclaimed as he yanked hard, yet again. Whenua was struggling also, what with laughing so hard that his hands couldn't get a good grip. Every time he tried to grab tight and pull, he'd be laughing so hard that his hands uncurled. It was a comical sight, and should've been caught on film.

Finally, after a while of struggling and Vakama and Nokama having to jump in and help, Matau was finally pulled out far enough to move his arms about. He placed his green hands against the sand and pushed, revealing his robotic face with a popping noise.

Whenua, Onewa, Vakama, and Nokama then let go of his legs, letting him plop down on the beach. Savy stood, holding her gut, and called airily, "Nice one, Matau!" Matau grinned brightly and gave a thumbs up.

Nuju rolled his eyes and sighed, the humor now seemingly gone. Resa, practically the same as himself, jumped over the same time he did. Both landed on the sand, kicking some up in a small cloud to about their knees. Or in this case, Resa's knees. For Nuju, it was like the middle of his shins.

Resa made a small thunk, while Nuju made a louder and heavier one. Savy jumped over also, laughing as she ran up to Matau. Nuju shook his head and began walking, armor sparkling in the high noon sun.

It would take a while until night, so they had plenty enough time to find their new homes. For them and the matoran. Nokama stepped forward, completing the ragged circle, and said, "Should we look for our new homes?" All eyes turned to the ruby one, the leader.

Vakama cleared his throat nervously, taking lead best he could, and said as boldly as one lacking self confidence could, "We shall search for our new Koros, then travel back to retrieve the matoran."

Each Toa and human nodded in their respective turn and were soon glancing about, scoping their new area before actually trekking it. Vakama glanced about and said, "Now that we are decided, we should split up and adventure them, just for safety purposes."

Nokama smiled brightly, much like a loving mother, and stated happily, "Ga-Koro is going to be here. Good luck to the rest of you." Savy smiled as she and Resa looked up and down the beach, liking what they saw. While Savy smiled and talked excitedly with Matau and Nokama, Resa smirked slightly and folded her arms across her chest.

Not much of a talker, huh?

Soon, Matau was off with Savy not too far behind, bounding into the jungle, a. k. a, Le-Koro. Resa sighed in a seemingly amused way and glanced around.

The ebony one, also known as Whenua, waved a farewell and traveled into the woods, not too long after creating a tunnel and trekking the unknown. Next was the tan one, also known as Onewa. He gave a short wave as he began walking, most likely towards the desert that was far in the distance.

Nuju and Resa watched as Vakama gave a small smile and waved, all before turning a ruby back and starting towards the large volcano. Nokama smiled and walked up the beach for a while, then back down the beach for a while. Nuju and Resa watched her before Nuju cleared his throat, the equivalent to farewell.

Nokama nodded, gave a small smile, and waved him good luck. Resa watched as the snowy one began towards the ice topped mountain. Hesitantly, she called after him. "Nuju, can I come too?"

Nuju glanced back, eye piece zooming slightly, and studied her. _Human body temperature: 98. 6. If too cold can become ill, comatose, hypothermia, frostbite, and last resort as death._

Nuju's eye twitched, his way of cringing. Should he take her up? Especially with all of those horrible possibilities? Of course he didn't want any of them to know he was concerned…

"Resa," He started suddenly, not really thinking this plan over. "What of the temperature? Surely a human would freeze only half way up the mountain."

Resa paused, thinking. She had forgotten that…. And she surely didn't want to get hypothermia, or worse. Slowly, she nodded and turned, walking back and standing by Nokama. She gave a small wave and Nuju nodded, the faintest smile on his white lips. He turned and began walking again, soon enetering the jungle.

* * *

Resa turned big, hazel eyes to the blue Toa next to her and said, "Do you think they'll all be okay?" She wasn't one much for emotion… But right now could be considered an exception.

Nokama smiled down at the human girl and said, "Our brothers are strong, they should be fine." Resa gave a small nod and sat down, Nokama soon joining her.

* * *

Nuju, looking down at his feet, watched as the brown marshy ground gave way to the soft white snow. With his feet just at the tip of where it started, then took a big breath and looked up. The sun glinted off the peak, making him squint his eyes. Slowly, he began the trek up.

The snow was… Dazzling, in the least. The way it sparkled and no shapes were sharp, all curved, it was beautiful. Nuju bent down and let some of the soft cotton like snow rest on his palm, bringing it up and letting the little ice crystals float to the ground. How Resa would love this if she could see it now…

He let out a breath and watched the vapor cloud in the air, disappearing in moments. How people over passed the beauty of ice and snow, immediately thinking of it as cold. Unfeeling. Uncaring. Nuju frowned. Those were only the pessimistic descriptions.

There were many more optimistic ones if one cared enough to seek them out. That's why Nuju acted the way he did. If people thought of it like that, then that's how Nuju would act. No one knew the truth… Except maybe Resa.

She understood the act. Unfeeling on the outside, but warm on the inside. He knew her, for she acted just like him. Though she'd show more emotion then he did… Nuju remembered the lovely twinkle in those hazel eyes… How they'd look over at him with that mysterious spark.

Nuju shook his head, he didn't know why he was thinking of her right now. But he kind of wished she were here to see the beautiful sights… Nuju smacked the side of his mask with the heel of his palm, knocking it slightly ajar. He quickly straightened it and began walking again, this time slightly faster than before.

He could feel his cheeks tint pink and his breath come in quick puffs, decorating the air with small vapor clouds. He stopped and placed a snow white hand over his heartlight, checking his pulse only to be surprised at how quick it was. No… It was from the walk, not her.

Nuju told himself that over and over until he actually began to believe it. But then again, that spark in Resa's eyes was peculiar also… No! He couldn't think like that! He had a job to do.

Nuju never realized how far he'd walked, but it seemed he had come to a small area between two giant glaciers. It seemed pretty protected and large enough to support a village… A faint smile spread across a snowy Matatu as Nuju officially dubbed this as the new Ko-Koro.

Perfect.

But, it seemed this journey wouldn't be as easy as he wanted it to be. A low rumble sounded to his right while a scraping noise came from his left. He chose to look right, right at a giant tumble of snow. An avalanche. Of course, fate was not kind to the poor Toa of Ice. Something from his left tackled into him, knocking him to the ground.

Nuju blinked in surprise, his brain struggling to keep up with the events. Something was sitting on top of him, something large and horrid smelling. A large maw entered his line of sight and Nuju's breath hitched. It was some sort of large feline rahi, later to be known as a Muaka. A very hungry Muaka.

Said Muaka was tired of eating the same thing, so it was eager to try this new white thing. Nuju's first instinct was to panic, but then he remembered that would help him accomplish nothing. He was a Toa! Toa did not panic, they kept calm and fought! Worming his arm out from under him, he reached back and pulled out a Crystal Spike.

He had to time this right… The Muaka opened its mouth and gave a large roar, one of immense proportions. Nuju thrust his arm forward and stuck his spike between its jaws, effectively keeping them open. The Muaka backed up, thrashing its head about and pawing at its mouth.

Nuju stood quickly and dove forward, grabbing his weapon out of its mouth and running towards the avalanche. He slightly wondered how the others were faring…

* * *

"MATAU! IT'S STUCK!"

"HANG-HOLD ON THERE, SISTER!"

* * *

Nuju shook his head. Quickly, drawing his twin Spike, he aimed them towards the flow of ice and snow. Thick layers of ice began encasing the flow, cutting it off like cutting off blood circulation. The snow slowed a bit, but it still fought to break the frozen barrier. Nuju's mask ridges frowned in concentration, his thoughts trying to wander on him.

For a moment he thought he heard a female voice calling his name, but when he looked there was no sign of said girl. He was hallucinating now. Great. A roar sounded behind him and he groaned. What now? A hole broke through the ice. Snow poured out in a rush. He just had to ask.

Nuju cursed quietly under his breath and turned, staring at the Muaka. It narrowed its eyes and snarled low in its throat, tensing its muscles for a fight. Both stared for a long moment before Nuju ran towards the ice flow, the plan piecing itself together as he went along. The Muaka's sleek body shone in the sunlight as it soared through the air after him, body spread to go farther.

Nuju attached his spikes to the bottom of his feet, exactly before they connected with the ice flow. Amazingly, he didn't get pulled under but rode it, spikes keeping him up top. The Muaka, unfortunately, got pulled under and into the snow. Nuju smirked slightly in victory, then began refreezing the snow.

A snow white hand reached down and rested its fingertips just above the snow rush, then began freezing it as he began down the mountain. Progress was great, as Nuju soon discovered. He'd found his village, outsmarted a Muaka, and was almost finished in halting an avalanche.

Nuju would've whooped in victory as the flow stopped, but victory didn't last very long. In front of him, there stood a rise, and momentum was carrying him too fast for him to stop. Soon, he became the first Ice Toa to fly. Nuju flailed his arms slightly and a small yelp escaped his mouth.

* * *

Resa's head perked and she glanced at the icy mountain. What was that thing sliding down it? What was that black spot? What was—Avalanche! Resa turned worried hazel eyes towards Nokama, hair flying wildly. "Nokama, look!"

She raised a hand and pointed, both watching the flow of something. Nokama laughed slightly as she spotted the familiar white spot sliding down the flow. "It seems Nuju is having fun."

Resa squinted her eyes, trying to spot him. For some reason, she felt more worried for him than she should have. That was weird… When she saw him go over the rise, she all but had a heart attack. "What if he gets hurt?"

Nokama rested a sapphire hand upon a slendor shoulder and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, Frosty knows how to handle himself." Resa only gave a small nod before turning back, watching with sparkling eyes.

"If he doesn't make it out okay, then he's dead."

* * *

Nuju stumbled slightly as his spikes connected with ice, sticking in place but also throwing him off. "Oof!" He fell mask first onto the ice/snow. Grumpily, he pushed himself up, the elation of before gone now. He slowly stood, his knees a bit funky from banging them against the ground.

With a huff, he grabbed his spikes and stored them away, beginning the walk back down the mountain. With the fun over, he now had to return with a frown. If only it could've been a smile…

* * *

Resa's head snapped up as she heard footsteps. Soon, Onewa appeared, covered head to toe in sand. He spat some out, making a face that would've been on the top ten list of the ridiculous faces. Next was Vakama, armor darkened slightly by ash. He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, a small smirk lining his lips.

Matau and Savy were next, covered head to toe in swamp mud and leaves. Resa stood with a smirk and said, "Savy, look at you! You're filthy!"

Savy laughed and said, "Hey, blame mister 'Wind-fly!'."

Next was Whenua with a few new dents in his armor, mud smudging patches of his armor. Finally, Nuju arrived, seeming unfazed. Resa fussed over Savy's hair, which was clumped with mud and dirt. Nokama fussed over the rest of her brothers, wiping at their armor and asking questions that would've made the 20 Questions game jealous.

She brought out her Hydro Blades and began spraying down her brothers, beginning with Vakama. After a while, crimson shone through gray and Vakama was finally clean. Nuju sighed deeply, the same as a chuckle, and watched the small event.

Nokama gently sprayed Onewa and Whenua, cleaning them thoroughly before letting them go. Now for Matau… Let's just say someone turned the switch from shower to jet stream. Nokama smiled slightly as Matau spluttered, trying to fend off the water. Soon, all were clean and resting after the small adventure.

A fire was started and the sun dipped slowly, showering the sky in beautiful pinks, purples, blues, and oranges. Resa stared at the sky, watching as the very first star winked on. Nuju gazed at them also. Even if he wasn't a matoran anymore, that didn't mean he couldn't stargaze.

He glanced over quickly at Resa, then quickly redirected his gaze to the stars. They were beautiful… Just like her eyes… Nuju shook his head and swallowed. This was becoming crazy…

Resa sighed and glanced around a bit, then a few feet away she spotted Nuju looking at the stars also. How he glowed in the moonlight… She shook her head, hair swishing across her shoulders. What an odd thought. Why was she even thinking that in the first place?

Nuju didn't know why, but he turned to look at Resa and said, "Resa, do you wish to see the mountain?" This was strange… Why was his heart beating faster? Resa was, in truth, caught by surprise from this question.

"What about the cold? And it's nighttime."

Nuju's mask lit up pink as he suddenly remembered. How stupid of him… Luckily, the others had fallen asleep so they were not able to witness his embarrassment. He coughed slightly and said quietly, "Sorry. But today they were… Amazing, in the least. I…. Wish you could've been there to see them."

Resa quirked a chocolate colored brow, curiosity piqued. "Really? Could you tell me about them?" She knew she wasn't acting herself… But no one but him would notice. Hopefully.

Nuju swore his mask turned the color of Vakama as he began describing the mountain as best he could, trying to catch every living detail. "It was breathtaking. The snow was like crushed crystal, catching the light perfectly and shimmering in the light. The ice had no sharp lines, all organic and flowing smoothly.

"The snow was soft and powdered… The vapor that came from your breathing sparkled before fading… Like small rainbows. It was beautiful… Like… Like you." Nuju swore he could be considered Vakama's long lost twin.

Hazel eyes widened in surprise as Resa digested this news. Li-Like her? Wait… Did that mean…? Resa swallowed as a small blush decorated her cheeks and said, "Nuju… Do you… Do you l-like me?" She couldn't help it. She was anxious for his answer. Almost desparate.

Nuju swallowed and gazed at the stars as he thought it over. Did he like her? They did get along perfectly… Finally, he had made his decision. "Yes, I do. Resa, I've liked you ever since I'd met you."

Resa could've laughed in joy, but instead held her composure and smiled lightly. "That's good, because I like you too."

It was Nuju's turn to be surprised. She liked him? BACK? Nuju let a smirk ghost over his lips. This was great! Slowly, the both of them inched closer and linked hands. Resa turned dazzling eyes towards him and stared deep into icy blue.

Slowly, the two inched closer and closer until their lips were only centimeters apart. Resa shivered as Nuju's breath ghosted over her face, cool and minty like he had eaten nothing but mints his entire life. Slowly, he tilted his head and captured her lips, kissing her. Resa smiled into the kiss and kissed him back, tilting her head also.

"WHOOT! GO ICE-BUTT!"

"MATAU!"

* * *

Oh Matau... XD I hope you enjoyed this fic! I worked hard on it! XP Please R&R!


End file.
